Contos De Serpente
by Louie B
Summary: Perfume de mulher. Eflúvio de liberdade. - Série de drabbles envolvendo slytherins de todas as épocas, contendo romance, drama, etc.
1. Eflúvio

**Eflúvio**  
_por Louie B._

* * *

Morango e hortelã. Fumaça de cigarro. Martíni de cereja. E 212 Sexy. Astoria era tantos aromas que se tornava fácil se perder entre um e outro. Mas nenhum deles superava o real cheiro de sua pele. Cheiro de Astoria. A melhor das fragrâncias. Perfume de mulher.

Draco inspirou profundamente, a cabeça encaixada na curva do pescoço dela, fazendo-a arrepiar e sorrir ao mesmo tempo. Astoria enlaçou a cintura dele com as longas e esguias pernas quando o jovem ameaçou mudar de posição. Ela gostava dele ali, entre seu coração e sua cabeça. Fazia sentido. Pois Draco alimentava um misto entre sua razão e seus sentimentos.

Ela moveu-se sob o peso dele e a fragrância de seus cabelos loiro-cinzentos logo atingiu as narinas de Draco. Astoria tinha trocado de shampoo, ele percebeu rapidamente. Aquele novo era de maçã-verde e o loiro achou-o mais apropriado que o antigo, de uva. Ela era ácida e doce, como maçã-verde. Sempre um paradoxo.

Astoria acendeu um cigarro e o levou à boca, tragando-o preguiçosamente. Era um cigarro que ela não queria em uma situação em que ela não _devia_. Ela afrouxou o aperto da cintura de Draco, permitindo que este sentasse. E sorriu novamente, um sorriso encantador e cheio de mistérios.

"Fumar causa impotência sexual" declarou o loiro, tentando manter uma expressão séria enquanto ela sentava e tentava passar a mão livre do cigarro pela manga da camisa social dele que há mais de uma hora estivera esquecida no chão ao lado do sofá.

"Então eu devo estar agradecida com o fato de você não ter adquirido esse meu hábito desagradável" ela fez, apagando o cigarro no cinzeiro sobre a mesinha de cento e, em seguida, plantando um selinho nos lábios do noivo. Astoria era sinônimo de imprevisível. E o imprevisível era definido por ela.

A loira estava, então, tentando abotoar a camisa e Draco não conseguiu conter o sorriso que brotava em seus lábios. Agora, ela teria também o cheiro dele. E ele ficou feliz por saber disso. Estava-a marcando como sua de mais uma maneira. E era o mais próximo que ele chegaria de possuí-la realmente. Porque o perfume que exalava de Astoria, o mais forte deles, o _dela_ era o que mais dava a ele a certeza e que Astoria não era sua nem de ninguém. Era um eflúvio de liberdade.

* * *

**N/A:** Este é o primeiro drabble de uma série. Ainda não sei quantos drabbles terão, no total, mas todos irão conter algum slytherin, como o título pode, obviamente, mostrar. Se tiverem idéias, frases ou fotos que inspirem plots, me mandem por review ou me adicionem no MSN. XOXO,** L**.


	2. Não Me Esqueças

**Não-Me-Esqueças, Amor Perfeito  
**_por Louie B._

* * *

Salto alto desgastando o asfalto sob os pés de Pansy, que vestia alguma roupa trouxa absurdamente curta para o frio que fazia naquela região de Londres. Draco a encarou. Piscou os olhos e a olhou de cima a baixo. Ela estava linda.

Draco jamais pensara que algum dia usaria aquele adjetivo para definir Pansy Parkinson, mas naquele preciso momento ele o estava usando, pois era o único que se podia usar. Ela estava, de fato, linda.

"Por que ele?" perguntou o loiro, observando o fino aro dourado que enlaçava o longo dedo anelar da delicada mão esquerda da jovem, que sorriu.

"Porque a varinha dele é maior que a sua, Draco" ela fez, piscando um olho provocativamente. "E ele sabe usá-la de um jeito que você nunca aprendeu." e, enquanto o homem tentava entender todos os possíveis significados daquilo, Pansy passou por ele e abriu a porta de sua casa. Antes de fechá-la, a morena se virou e mandou um beijo ao rapaz.

Foi a última vez que Draco Malfoy viu Pansy Parkinson pelos dezessete anos que se seguiram. E, durante estes, ele sempre repassava aquela mesma cena todas as noites antes de fechar os olhos. Quando os dois se reencontraram, ela era Pansy Zabini. Mas ele nunca cessaria de ser Draco Malfoy e embora a nova Sra. Zabini o tivesse posto no passado, ele jamais conseguiria retribuir o favor, para a obvia decepção de Astoria.

* * *

**N/A: **Dedicada à Mylla e à Brenda. Elas sabem o motivo. Amo vocês gathas.


	3. Cacos

**Cacos**  
_por Louie B._

* * *

Narcissa Black nunca amou Lucius. Narcissa Malfoy aprendeu à amá-lo. Mas Narcissa Black jurara nunca mais amar ninguém quando _ele_ escolheu Bella. E Narcissa Black cumpriu sua promessa. Enquanto carregou o sobrenome Black, Narcissa nunca mais amou.

Ele não era, afinal, tão importante quanto Lucius, tampouco tinha tanto direito ou poderia lhe prover o conforto que ela tanto desejava. Bella e ele se mereciam. Eram como engolir cacos de vidro. Não é impossível, mas machuca e deixa cicatrizes por dentro que podem nunca parar de doer.

Mas ela não era mais Narcissa Black. Era Narcissa Malfoy. E ela reaprendera a amar. Amava Lucius por tudo o que ele lhe proporcionava e por Draco, o qual ela amava mais do que tudo. Ela, que prometera nunca mais amar. Que jurara nunca mais arriscar sua vida por outro alguém. Promessas quebradas. Cacos. Palavras jogadas ao vento.


	4. Stained

**Stained**  
_por Louie B._

* * *

Preto no branco. Para ela, sempre fora assim. Até que ele entrou em sua vida, colorindo-a com os tons loiros de seus cabelos, com os pigmentos azuis e acinzentados de seus olhos e com o vermelho de seus lábios. E ela não podia imaginar como vivera tantos anos com apenas preto e branco, sem mais. Porque depois que se descobre as cores, torna-se impossível viver sem elas. E ele tornava seu mundo colorido, brilhava como um cometa na escuridão azul do céu de sua alma. E ela não deixaria aquele brilho se apagar jamais. O momento crucial foi quando ela o beijou pela primeira vez. Sim, porque ela o beijara, não o contrário. Ela sentiu ele se arrepiar sob suas unhas vermelhas – porque ela agora sabia usar cores – e sentiu um volume que há poucos segundos não estava lá se formando na calça dele e não pôde conter um sorriso. Aquela era a evidência que ela precisava para continuar. E assim ela passou a desabotoar a camisa do jovem, empurrando-o levemente até a cama. Levantou o vestido até o quadril e subiu sobre o corpo pálido do rapaz. Movimentos rápidos, gemidos, e sangue. _Vermelho_, como os lábios dele e as unhas dela, manchando o lençol branco como ele manchara sua vida de cor. Ali, emaranhando-se nas fibras do tecido, a prova concreta de que aquele momento seria lembrado para sempre. A camisa jazendo no tapete, abandonada. Um ponto azul no imaculado branco, assim como alguns anos mais tarde o dono de um par de olhos azuis estaria ocupando aquele lugar, observando aquela cama, com seus lençóis vermelhos. Porque Astoria não queria e não teria somente aquele momento. Queria muitos mais. E os teria, porque sua vida não era mais preto no branco. Ela agora tinha uma infinidade de cores. E, enquanto ele estivesse ali, sempre teria.

* * *

**N/A:** Agradecendo a Dressa, por propor o challenge.


	5. Dias de Chuva

**Dias de Chuva**  
_por Louie B._

* * *

Os pingos escorriam deliberadamente pela janela, embaçando a visão da paisagem. Ela sabia, porém, que o jardim estava alagado. Estivera lá até meia hora atrás, quando a mãe sentiu sua falta e lhe arrastou para dentro da casa, pelos cabelos. Passou os dedos delicadamente pelos cachos úmidos, puxando alguns fios soltos.

"Bella?" um rapaz de olhos muito escuros a chamou, e a jovem sorriu. Um sorriso que não foi capaz de atingir os olhos. "Como está passando, hoje?" A jovem estendeu os braços, mostrando-lhe algumas novas marcas roxas que não existiam no último encontro dos dois. Rodolphus fez uma careta. Sentia a necessidade de protegê-la. Queria adiantar a data do matrimônio deles para o quanto antes. Um grito abafado cortou o ar, ecoando pelas paredes da casa, fazendo Bellatrix fechar os olhos, impotentemente,

"Estou melhor que Andromeda" respondeu, finalmente, ouvindo algo cair no andar de cima e o barulho de vidro estilhaçado. Respirou profundamente algumas vezes e, por fim, fez um gesto para que ele a acompanhasse. "Vem, minha mãe vai ficar feliz em te ver"

--

Os pingos escorriam deliberadamente pela janela, embaçando a visão da paisagem. Mas a jovem, encolhida em sua cama, não estava olhando para a janela, e sim pela porta. Um trôpego Cygnus escancarou a peça de madeira maciça e a trancou atrás de si com um feitiço não verbal, colocando a varinha e a garrafa de firewhisky sobre a cômoda.

"Vem aqui, sua pirralha ingrata" resmungou ele, puxando-a pelos finos pulsos. Andromeda tentou se soltar e estapeá-lo, sem sucesso. "Você ainda não aprendeu, não é mesmo? Vou ter que ensinar outra vez?" e, sem mais, ele lhe deu um tapa na cara, deixando grossas marcas de dedo na pálida face da garota.

Com outro gesto bruto, jogou-a de quatro na cama, afastando suas pernas uma da outra à força enquanto subia, sem cerimônia, a longa camisola que lhe cobria o corpo delicado. Encaixou seu quadril com o dela, roubando um grito de seus lábios partidos. "Cala a boca!" fez, puxando-a pelos cabelos enquanto penetrava-a violentamente, tão fundo quanto possível. Ela sempre fora sua favorita.

--

Os pingos escorriam deliberadamente pela janela, embaçando a visão da paisagem. Mas os pingos não se comparavam com aqueles que escorriam pela bochecha de Narcissa. E os pingos eram as únicas testemunhas do que acontecia naquela casa. A chuva marcou a vida delas. A de Narcissa, principalmente. Choveu em seu nascimento, e choveu no casamento de Bella. E houve uma terrível tempestade no dia da fuga de Andromeda. Sempre que chove, ela pensa nelas.


End file.
